


A Moment Between Partners

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Series: Warehouse Adventures [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck if i know. something cute between claudia and steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Between Partners

**Author's Note:**

> more of the damn reposting

"Ya know what. I now have someone to talk about boys with!" Claudia said excitedly as she turned to Steve as they sat in the Warehouse one day, waiting for Pete and Myka to get back with Madame de Pompadour's ring.

He just gave her a look. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I mean Myka is like thirty or something, so she's out, there's Leena but she's more likely to "read my aura" than talk boys, and the other choice is Ms. Fredrick and well it's Ms. Fredrick." The red-haired techie explained. "Plus~. You are one of my friends and I get to torture you as such." She added with a slightly evil smile.

"And you have no idea how much I wish you were lying." He said with that weird look on his face, the one he gets when anything with that involves artifacts happens.

"What? I like to know things." She pouted before brighten visibly and smiling like a little girl on Christmas. "And I wanna know what your type is!" She said.

"Why?" He asked with a small hint of fear in his voice, that if questioned about, he would deny till he died.

"Because you told me that when Pete took off his shirt, you freaked and you told him that he wasn't your type. Plus when you said that you had a sad look in your eyes. Like you were missing someone, someone who died." The super-genius said with sad look in her own eyes.

Jinx just sighed and lowered his head. "The only one, who was  ** _ever_**  my "type" as you put it, was my ex-boyfriend, Jamie. God he was such a sweetheart. I truly loved him. God I was an idiot though and didn't tell him how much. I mean I would have died for him. As cliché as this is, we meet in first year of middle school and became best friends. Trust me when I say we did  ** _everything_**  together. We were like brothers." He said, still with his head down.

"What happened to brothers that turned to lovers?" She asked, hoping she could get a smile out of the down agent.

He chuckled and raised his head out of his hand so he could lean back and stared at the ceiling. "We were in second year of high school and I had just "discovered" if that's the right word, that I was gay. And you know if you ever come out, the first person you tell is your best friend. Parents come second. Always. So when we went to hang out about three weeks after I found out we-" He continued telling his story before Claudia interrupted him.

"Wait! Did you just say that you told your best friend and I'm guessing, your  _crush_  at that point,  ** _three weeks_**  after you found out!" She asked with a stunned look on her face as she shot out of her chair.

"Are you telling me that you seriously didn't tell him as soon as you found out?" She asked.

"Well it took me three weeks to stop avoiding everyone, particularly Jamie. Anyway, as I was saying. We went to his house like we usually do and I guess I just couldn't take not telling him. He asked me why I was avoiding him and I just snapped. I basically yelled "I'm gay!". However I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even look at him. But then he just started  ** _laughing_**. I got so mad at him that I shoved him off his own bed then tackled him. We wrestled for a bit before he um pinned me to the floor." Steve said, blushing.

"Really now? So than what? Wait let me guess! You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss after which you blushed, looked away then shoved him off of you.

Then he grabbed you by the arm, pulled you close and said, "I wasn't finished with you."?" The techie asked, bouncing eagerly in her seat.

He just looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah...something like that. How the hell did you know?" He asked.

"I. Am. Fabulous. I thought I said this already?" She said laughing.

He just smirked sadly. "Yeah, you did. Jamie always used to say that he was amazing. And ya know what? He was pretty damn awesome." He sighed.

"What did Jamie look like?" She asked gently after a long pause.

"I...try  ** _really_**  hard not to remember. It just makes me sad." He said, looking back at his hands.

After another long pause, the tech-geek spoke. "Ya know the mirror in Harry Potter movies? The one that shows you what you desire the most?" She said nervously, looking at him through her bangs.

"Yea. I can't remember the name of it but yea. Why?" He asked.

"What if I told you it was real and in the Warehouse? And that if you stand in front of it and I touch you that I could see Jamie too?" She asked sheepishly.

He just stared at her with an almost painful brand of hope in his crystal blue eyes. "You  ** _can_**  do that? You would do that for me?" He asked with that same hope in his voice.

"For my best friend, of course I would." She smiled and stood, extending her hand.

"Well come on! What we waiting for?" She asked.

**_~~~~~~~~DOWN SOMEWHERE IN THE WAREHOUSE WITH THE MIRROR WITH THE NAME I CANNOT REMEMBER OR SPELL!~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"Well here we are. The mirror-whose-name-escapes-me-yet-again!" Claudia cheered, punching the air with a stupid grin on her face.

Steve stood behind her with an equally stupid grin on his face. "Damn. It's for real. But uh you go first." He said shoving her forward to stand in front of the mirror.

"Wait what!" She yelled as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face the mirror.

She faced the mirror and gasped. In the mirror stood her and her family. Her parents and Josh and in the background stood Todd and Artie and the rest of her Warehouse family and everyone was safe and happy.

"Do...do you see this Jinxy? Can you see them?" The stunned girl asked, holding back tears.

"Yeah. I can. And everyone looks happy. And is that me in there?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Of course. You are now part of the Warehouse family!" She said wiping the few tears that escaped off her face.

"Cool. So, I guess it's my turn now?" He asked feeling nervous.

"Yea. You ok?" She asked as she stepped away from the mirror.

"Yea. Just nervous. It's been about 19 years since I last saw Jamie and that was at one of our friend's funeral. We broke up because of...stupid issues. And it left me in tears for about a month." He confided quietly, staring at the mirror with an almost  ** _heartbroken_**  expression on his face.

He sighed, grabbed Claudia's hand and stepped in front of the mirror, holding his breath and keeping his eyes close.

"Did...did it work?" He asked fearfully.

"Jinx. Steve open your eyes. Shame he isn't straight. Damn he is hot." Claudia said, tugging at his hand to get him to open his eyes, as she eyed the figure in the mirror appreciatively.

He opened his eyes and gasped.

There in the mirror was Jamie Stone. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with random paint splatters all over them. He had on his favorite black and blue chucks with the green-Sharpie-colored laces. He had on a black tee-shirt with Bullet for My Valentine written on it. He had black hair the fell into his bright blue eyes slightly. He stood at about 5"7'.

As they watched, Steve came into view from behind Jamie and wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist. In the background stood Claudia, Myka, Pete, and Artie in front of the Warehouse.

Claudia just took all of this in with a smile.

She turned to Steve only to see him staring at the mirror with tears running down his face.

"Steve! Oh my god this was a bad idea! This was horrible!" She cried as she pushed him away from the mirror. This seemed to knock him out of his trance.

"No! It wasn't a bad idea. It was perfect! I...I just miss him. A lot. But it is what I want. To have Jamie in my arms again." He sighed brokenly as he wiped tears away.

"I am so sorry. I-I-I..." She stuttered and apologized repeatedly.

"No it's  ** _fine_**. I am glad you did this. I had almost forgotten what he looked like. And ya know he would have absolutely  ** _loved_**  you. You both have this weird humor that only makes sense to those who have the same humor." He said as he sat down to the side of the mirror, pulling Claudia down beside him.

"Well I was serious. He is hot. What happened to him?" The red-haired techie asked.

"Nothing bad. He didn't die. We just...broke up. We just weren't...meant to be. And it ruined us. Whoever said best friends shouldn't date was right." He said, looking down at the ground.

"Do you know what happened to him?" She asked, bumping him with her shoulder.

"I honestly don't know." He said pushing her back, looking at the mirror again.

Claudia just looked at him. "You do know you have an awesome hacker best friend, right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...I do now." He said, letting his head drop.

"You fail." She laughed as she stood up.

"Yeah I know." He laughed as he used her hand to pull himself up.

"Ha. Come on. Let's go into the office. I'll work my magic." She said, winking.

**_~~~~~~~BACK AT THE OFFICE! WITH CLAUDIA ON THE COMPUTER!~~~~~~~_ **

"Ok so let me work my hacker magic!" Claudia said, plopping down into her chair and spinning to face her computer.

Jinx just laughed as he pulled up another chair. But he slowly stopped laughing.

"I...I don't know if I want to know what happened." He said, staring at his hands.

Claudia just turned to face him with an understanding look on her face. "Yea well anytime you wanna look him up, you ask me okay? Unless you wanna do it yourself...?" She told him, trailing off at the end.

"Yeah that would be best." He stated.

"Yea. Where are Pete and Myka? They should be back by now." Claudia asked looking around the office.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

As he did, Pete and Myka walked into the office.

"The freaking ring kept insulting me and complaining about  _ **everything**_  about today!" Myka almost screamed as she stomped down into the Warehouse.

Claudia and Steve followed her with their eyes as she did. They both turned to Pete with a questioning look.

"The ring is sentient and apparently didn't like the way Myka was acting and dressed and she felt like telling Myka that the whole time." Pete said with a shrug.

"She?" Jinx asked. "Madame de Pompadour. She is in the ring."

"Oh." The red-haired techie and the new agent said together.

"Well I'm going to go let Myka yell at me till she feels better." Pete stated as he walked downstairs to find Myka.

"Well then. That was only slightly odd." Claudia said.

"Only slightly." Jinx said, chuckling.

After a pleasant silence, Claudia's computer ping-ed.

"We got a ping!" The red-head said, spinning around in her chair.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"In California. Elvis's mike stand." She said typed away.

"You think we could get it?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course." She said, opening her Farnsworth.

"Myka, Pete. We're heading to California. Be back hopefully soon." She spoke into the device.

"Okay. Be careful Claudia." Myka and Pete said.

"Got it! Tell Artie where we are!" She said, shutting the Farnsworth and grabbing Steve by the hand while pulling him to the door.

"Well come on! What are we waiting for?" She asked smirking.

Jinx just rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Relax." He said, letting the smaller agent drag him out of the Warehouse, but not without a single backwards glance out into the actual Warehouse, towards the mirror.

He just sighed and shook his head. "Bye Jamie." He murmured as he left behind Claudia.

 


End file.
